


Keeping you company

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki may not be worth of hell - Your Mileage May Vary - but I don´t think MCU Frigga would leave someone she loves in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping you company

_I defy the stars;_

_I defy Heaven and Hell._

_The laws of the universe say that a man I love is lost to me._

_I say: Watch me to save him._

**_He saved me first, you know c.k._ **

 

She loved Thor, she loved Odin, but she had to to do this. 

_"When they come to Valhalla, tell them where I am. Tell them not to worry."_

Her younger son - her favorite - needed him. 

 She couldn´t leave him in Hel.

 

Dungeon. Memories of rage and pain and insanity were his only company. Hate toward Avengers, Shield, hypocrisy and corruption of humans, envy of their happiness, happiness of Thor, burned him.  

Someone moved in the shadows.

"Loki."

A familiar voice, soothing, gentle.  The older woman, celestial in shade of blue he had never seen,  was there, standing in front of him. Smiling.  

Purity. 

"I came to keep you company."

 

 


End file.
